The study will compare the "in vivo" lipolysis measured with stable isotopes of palmitate and glycerol during an euglycemic clamp and the "in vitro" lipolysis measured in isolated subcutaneous abdominal adipocytes in black and white women matched by total body fat with upper and lower body obesity.